Astenau
Astenau has appeared 15 times, making its debut in the fourth edition of the Yagredin Music Festival. Therefore it hasn't participated every edition in the YMF since its debut, due to their withdrawals in edition 10 and 17. AST took part in every Junior Yagredin Music Festival since their debut, but edition 10 and been also involved in almost every Special YMF edition. The official broadcaster is ABT, which is short for Astenjiya Beruhltagi. Astenau's best results are two runner-up positions. In the 5th edition with "Ritari", just as in the 15th edition with "Tni Li Rega". The worst result for AST was the 26th place in the 20th edition with the songs "Bakytyndy Bagalaj Bil". Astenau is located on the middle continent. It has 2 direct neighbours and 1 indirect. The direct neighbours are from west to east Aythmos and Zhavina and Zarjaia. And to the indirect counts Nabeelo. AST has a total of 2 islands. Furthermore it's a big size country. Astenau has a total number of 950.000 inhabitants. The inhabitants are called Astenian. And their capital is called Esporas. Statistics Languages The shown languages are only for the main event of the Yagredin Music Festival, without counting either the Junior or the Special editions. The most sent language of Astenau is Kazakh with 3 appearences, followed by five other languages with 2. AST's best result has been performed in Finnish and Hebrew language, while their worst was sang in English and Kazakh. Gender Dividing between female, male participants and groups Astenau sent 12 women, only 2 men and just 1 group. So AST sent 80% woman, 13% men and 7% groups to the contest. Returning artists were counted multiple times. Entries Yagredin Music Festival Astenau took part in the 4th edition for the first time in the YMF history. Meaning that AST appeared 15 times in the main event yet, missing two editions out because of withdrawals. The best result was the 2nd place in the 5th and 15th edition. Junior Yagredin Music Festival Astenau took part in the 4th edition for the first time in the JYMF history. Meaning that AST appeared 13 times in the junior event yet, missing one edition out because of a withdrawal. The best result was the 2nd place in the 5th and 15th edition. Special Yagredin Music Festival Astenau took part in every edition of the Special YMF except for the first edition of All Stars YMF. Meaning that AST appeared 11 times in the special events yet. The best result was the 4th place in the 2nd edition of Second Chance YMF. National Finals Astenau's national selection was introduced for the eighth edition of the YMF. The name of the first selection is AastrenaVõistun. It was used as selection method for edition 08 – 10, 11, 13 – 16. Nevertheless the national selection in edition 10 was just a planned one, as they withdrew their participation and cancelling therefore their selection. In edition 15 there was held an additional superfinal to determine the winner. The second selection's name is Kelezhik Dahlu and it was planned for the 17th edition, also right before they withdrew again, making it an unused selection as well. A national selection was made for edition 17 but the winner was not sent to the contest in the end. Hostings host png.png Astenau hosted a total of one time. But not after they won a contest as they were chosen to host the first edition of the Second Chance Yagredin Music Festival. Each Contest was hosted by a different person, one in total. None of the hosts did take part in a YMF event.